


Affection

by Miasen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi Weekend 2016, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi hated people. He hated them with a fiery passion. Most days he was content to merely dislike them, but after a day like today they’d all been upgraded into the hate category. Fucking assholes the lot of them.</p><p>Life as a shift manager at a shitty grocery store is awful, and Levi is in a foul mood. He just want to scrub off the layer of grime, eat some shitty food and go to bed, but there's a surprise waiting for him at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bottom Levi Weekend](https://bottomleviweek.tumblr.com/). <3

Levi hated people. He hated them with a fiery passion. Most days he was content to merely dislike them, but after a day like today they’d all been upgraded into the hate category. Fucking assholes the lot of them.

Today had been bad, like exceptionally bad. You’d think being a manager at a grocery store would merely be a boring job, but somehow every force in the universe had decided to gang up on him, and send every shithead in the fucking world into his store, just so they could create havoc and destroy his day. People had screamed at him, they’d broken things in just about every fucking aisle, and he’d bruised his knee tripping in a pool of olive oil that he then had to spend half an hour trying to mop up. It had been made worse by the three people who had all yelled at him because the aisle had been closed off while he tried to ensure that no one else slipped and fell. Because of course it was Levi’s fault, naturally. 

He was bruised, tired, hungry and smelled of stale beer, because of course the thing to do when caught trying to steal beer was throw it on the ground so all six bottles exploded in a spray of beer and glass shards, drenching his pants.

The day every single one of the shitheads who kept ruining his life dove headfirst into a woodchipper would be a day of rejoicing. 

He’d left the store, throwing a middle finger up at the security camera by the exit in case Erwin, his boss and probably the one he hated the most because he was the one who had given him the job in the first place, checked out the video feed in the morning when he opened the store. 

The trip home was awful. His car had broken down last week, and being a shift manager at a shitty grocery store did in no way pay enough to buy what parts he needed, so he was stuck taking the bus home, pressed up against the window with a mouth-breathing man next to him who smelled distinctly of dog. He gagged on the smell and not to discreetly plugged his nose as he turned away from him, looking out at sad, grey city streets as the bus drove. It took him twenty minutes longer than by car, and by the end of the trip he wanted to crawl out of his skin, leaving it behind with all the dirt he had no doubt gotten smeared all over him. Fucking public transportation. 

By the time he’d gotten off the bus and dragged himself the four blocks to his apartment, grumbling about shitty apartments with no elevators as he walked up the three flight of stairs, he was so ready to punch the next person he saw that his hands were pricking with it. 

He rested his shoulder against the door, pushing it towards the frame enough that he could unlock it. Useless piece of shit that needed special treatment just to unlock. 

He slammed it shut behind him, locking and sliding in the deadbolt. 

His skin was crawling, and his pants were still wet from the beer, and even if he was tired after a long day and wanted to go to bed, that was not happening until he washed off the layer of grime that had accumulated over the day, and probably scrubbed off the top layer of skin as well, because it had probably seeped all the way through it. 

He stalked across the apartment, pushing open the door to the bathroom, and then he stopped. He blinked once, twice, but it didn’t change what he was seeing. 

The bathroom had been cleaned, every object on the countertop by the sink neatly put away, every single tile shining, the grout between perfectly even in colour, not as much as a speck of toothpaste on the mirror. He knew it hadn’t been like this when he left, because he had been annoyed that he hadn’t had time to clean it the last week. 

He stepped into the room, smelling the familiar citrus scent of his cleaner mixed with something else, and only then did he realise that there was water in his tub. It was tinted a faint green, and when he leaned in he realised that it was still warm.

“Welcome home.”

Levi turned around when he heard a familiar voice. It was testament to how tired he was that he hadn’t immediately realised what had happened here. Eren, of course it was Eren. Wasn’t like there was anyone else who had the key to his apartment, and definitely no one else who would spend their afternoon cleaning someone else's bathroom.

“Brat, did you break in to clean my apartment?” Levi said. There was a time when Eren might have been intimidated by this, but now he just grinned at him, green eyes sparkling behind too-long bangs. 

“I figured you could use a bath,” Eren said with a shrug.

Levi looked at him for a moment before asking, “Armin?”

“Yeah.”

“That little shit,” Levi grumbled. Armin was Eren’s friend, but he also worked in the building across from Levi’s grocery store, so he tended to come in to shop after work. Levi had barely acknowledged him as he rushed to deal with the plethora of things that had gone wrong. He seemed to recall that he was getting yelled at over the ten cent higher price tag on the pears from the other day when Armin walked past, offering a little wave. Or maybe it was the time when he had been yelled at because strawberries wasn't in season. It was hard to separate one argumentative dickhead from the other. He must have told Eren about it, prompting Eren to come over to clean and draw him a bath. He wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed at the fact that Armin was reporting in to Eren about him, or damned happy. 

“You should get in the bath before it gets cold,” Eren said, dragging a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Levi would have to buy some hair ties for him soon. That or a pair of scissors. 

“Are you going to watch me undress?” Levi asked as he started unbuttoning his shirt (a green plaid monstrosity he was forced to wear even though it was an affront to shirts everywhere). Eren just crossed his arms and rested with a shoulder against the door frame.

Levi raised one eyebrow, but finished with the buttons and shrugged off the shirt, tossing it into the hamper, before yanking his undershirt over his head and tossing it after. Wasn’t like Eren hadn’t seen it all before, and Levi had never been too shy about his body anyways. 

Pants and underwear soon followed. Naked the air in the bathroom felt a little chilly, so he stepped into the tub, sinking into warm water until only his head was above the surface. He rested his head back against the lip of the tub, and let out a deep sigh as he relaxed for the first time in hours. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I took one of the bath bombs from the cupboard,” Eren said, and Levi opened his eyes and peered over at him. He’d almost forgotten he was even there. 

“Does it look like I fucking mind,” he said, closing his eyes and sinking even lower in the water, nose barely clearing it. He heard Eren chuckle. 

Levi let the water soothe his aching muscles from standing on his feet all day, let the heat seep into him, relaxing him, making him forget about the shitty day he’d had. There was a soft sound of a door closing, and Levi cracked open one eye and peered across the room again. Eren had walked over to the toilet and sat on the lid, having closed the bathroom door, probably to ensure that the air in the room didn’t get too cold.

“Are you going to just watch me bathe as well?” Levi asked as he lifted his head enough to clear his mouth from the water. 

Eren was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, giving a half-shrug. “Don’t really have anything better to do.”

Levi narrowed his eyes. He knew the look on Eren’s face, knew exactly what he wanted. 

“Fucking brat,” he muttered, even if even he heard that it sounded more affectionate than anything else. He scooted forward in the tub, his knees popping up over the water. “Come on then, heaven knows you get fucking annoying when you are bored.” 

Eren’s face lit up, and seconds later he had yanked off his sweater and pushed his sweatpants down his hips, stepping out of them, leaving both in a pile on the floor that had Levi roll his eyes. 

He leaned forward enough to pull out the plug, letting a good bit of the water drain as Eren stepped into the tub behind him, lowering his too-tall, too-broad body into it behind him, long legs stretching out to squeeze into the small space on either side of Levi’s hips. Some water sloshed over the edge, even after he’d drained a good bit, and Levi plugged it back up and then leaned backwards, this time resting against a warm chest rather than the cool porcelain of the tub. Strong arms wrapped around him. 

“You need to stop working out so much, you are getting too big for the tub,” Levi muttered as he poked a bicep. Eren laughed and flexed it like the little shit that he was. Levi could still take him in a fight, because size wasn’t everything. Levi had long since learned to compensate for being short. 

Eren was drawing nonsensical patterns on Levi’s abdomen with his thumbs, and his nose was nuzzling the back of Levi’s head. “I wouldn’t do that if I was you, my hair is fucking filthy right now,” Levi growled. 

“Mmm, want me to wash if for you?” Eren murmured. 

“I can wash my own hair, I’ve been doing it since you were still in diapers.”

“That’s just because you are old,” Eren said. Sometimes Levi thought he missed the younger version of Eren, when he was still intimidated by him, the first date where Eren was so nervous he kept dropping whatever he was holding, or a while later, when Eren had stated that he was in love with Levi and wanted them to be boyfriends, all full of bravado, but eyes wide in fear of rejection. Now the little shithead just laughed if Levi called him a brat because he most certainly had grown up from the eighteen year old kid he was when they first met, and Levi was twenty-six, much too old for him, a fact Eren had seemed to ignore at the time. 

Two years had passed since then. Levi was still working in that shitty grocery store, and Eren was in school, studying to be a personal trainer, which was also the reason he was about twice as big as he had been then. It suited him though. He managed to look strong without getting bulky. He was all lean muscles, and it was a very good look for him, even if Levi gave him shit for it. 

“Fine, go for it,” Levi grumbled, dipping his head in the water and then leaning forward in the tub so Eren could reach properly without getting a mouthful of shampoo. 

Eren was quick to grab a bottle from the side of the tub, squeezing out a too-generous dollop before he started working it through Levi’s hair, strong fingers carding through the longer hair on top, brushing up against the short bristle of hair in the back, sliding down to press against the tendons of his neck. Levi found himself closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of hands on him. Eren’s touch was sure but careful, massaging his scalp as he worked the shampoo to a lather. Levi found himself completely forgetting about the shitty day he’d been having, and the lingering tenseness in his shoulder vanished as Eren finished lathering up his hair and grabbed the shower head, tilting Levi’s head back enough that he could rinse out the shampoo, leaving Levi disgustingly comfortable. 

With clean hair Levi leaned back against Eren, and Eren grabbed him around the waist, lifting him enough to stretch his legs underneath him, settling Levi into his lap instead of in-between his legs. Levi would be annoyed with being manhandled if not for the fact that it was a rather nice place to sit, cushioned against a warm body. Sure, it meant most of his chest was out of the water, but he could at least stretch out his legs properly. 

Eren kissed the back of his head and then hooked his chin over Levi’s shoulder, pressing their heads together as his hands splayed over Levi’s abdomen, tan skin against pale, the edges between the two blurring, distorted by the water. 

“I’ve missed you,” Eren said, voice low. 

Levi hadn't seen Eren all week. He’d been stuck doing long shifts at work, and Eren had been busy with school, and they hadn’t been able to get their schedules to align at all. Levi made a noise somewhere between feigned annoyance and agreement, and Eren tightened his arms around him, kissing the curve where neck met shoulder. Eren knew him well enough not to expect flowery words of love and adoration.

For a while they laid there in silence, enjoying the water, still warm enough to be comfortable. Eren’s hands was tracing over what part of Levi’s skin he could reach, the sharp jut of hipbones, the faint trail of hair running from his bellybutton and down,  and then up his thighs. Somewhere along the way it went from being just a comforting touch to be something more, fingers circling over nipples and brushing through the short hair above Levi’s cock. Levi found his legs spreading enough to accommodate the wandering hands, and Eren greedily took advantage of it, fingers running up the inside of his thighs, following the crease between leg and groin, the back of his hands brushing Levi’s balls.

“You better be planning to finish what you are starting,” Levi said, looking over his shoulder at Eren. 

“Yeah, I am,” Eren said, and then he leaned in, kissing Levi. The position was awkward, straining his neck, so Levi twisted around in the circle of Eren’s arms, making it easier to take advantage of soft lips. 

Eren had calmed down from his teen self, where he always seemed ready to explode with poorly contained energy, but making out was one of those things that always brought forth that overeager Eren. Levi didn’t particularly mind the way Eren licked into his mouth, nor the way his teeth dug into Levi’s bottom lip, just shy of hurting. No, he loved Eren like this, all desperate to touch and taste, as if he never got enough of Levi. 

He draped himself over Eren, and let his mouth be plundered. Hands were stroking down his back and over his ass, pulling him close, their fronts pressed together. Levi’s dick was digging into the hardness of Eren’s abs, and by now it was just as hard as the muscle underneath.

He could feel Eren’s dick digging into his thigh, and yet again grumbled over the fact that Eren was too fucking tall. Abandoning lips he scooted down until their cocks perfectly aligned, and he heard a sharp intake of air from Eren as he languidly thrust his hips, dragging them up against each other. 

He meant to wrap his hand around them, but he didn’t even get close before Eren batted his hand away and did it instead, stroking slowly up both their cocks. “Please, Levi, let me take care of you.” Eren’s eyes were wide and pleading, and Levi found himself unable to do anything but nod. 

“Not here though, in the bedroom.”

Levi didn’t particularly care as long as he got off in the end, so he went along with it. Eren seemed adamant in taking care of him, drying him off with a soft towel after they finally got out of the bath, clean and pruny skinned. Levi scowled at him, but let Eren do as he wanted, silently relishing in the way Eren looked at him, as if he was the single greatest thing he had ever seen. Eren carried his emotions right there for everyone to see, his love and adoration for Levi never a secret, something Levi appreciated tremendously. 

After he had neatly hung the towel to dry Eren grabbed the lotion that Levi kept by the sink, and carefully he massaged it into his skin, making sure to leave no patch dry. By the end Levi smelled of sandalwood, feeling calm and relaxed in a way he couldn’t remember ever being before. 

Then Eren gently dragged him towards the bed, and Levi saw that the sheets had been changed. He was struck by a wave of love for Eren all over again, warming his insides. Eren was much too good for him, and it was a fucking wonder he had stuck with his moody ass for two years already, showing no signs of growing tired of his shit. 

Eren might have grown confident in the last years, but when he had Levi on his back, thighs spread for him there was still a note of wonder in his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe that he was allowed to touch, and Levi had no idea why the fuck he’d look at him like that, but it was a confidence booster for sure. 

Not even Levi’s foul mouthed plea to just get on with it already seemed to deter Eren as he slowly dragged his hands over Levi’s thighs. “I love you so much,” he said.

Levi knew he should say it back, that he should show just a fraction of the affection Eren was showing him, but the words died on his lips, and shit came out instead. Which was stupid as fuck, because he’d certainly told Eren that he loved him before. 

Eren didn’t seem to mind one bit, just leaned in and kissed him softly, then dragging a line of kisses down his body, leaving tingling warmth in their wake. The kisses found their destination at his cock, and while he was sucked into a warm mouth that made his eyes roll back into his skull and a gasp leave his mouth before he could clamp shut his lips he felt fingers slick with cool lube press against his perineum, dragging down slowly. 

Eren took his time opening him carefully, fingers pressing inside in an uncharacteristically slow pace. He was still relaxed from the bath, didn’t need the slow attention, but Eren seemed to want to, so he let him. It wasn’t like he particularly minded the way the two fingers curled inside him, teasing along his walls, occasionally brushing against that spot inside that made Levi want to dig his nails into Eren’s flesh to ground himself. It was a slow tease, never a full press of fingers, just a brush here and there, enough to make his body yearn for more.  

Levi wanted to growl at him to just fuck him already, but somehow he felt like it would completely ruin the mood, and for once he just shut his mouth and let Eren do what he wanted to, take him apart slowly until he was aching for more. 

By the time Eren pushed inside he was pliant enough that it was barely a stretch at all, and he let out a deep sigh he’d been holding in at the feeling of being full, Eren fitting inside perfectly.

“Hah,” Eren breathed as he stopped, hips pressed flush against Levi’s ass. He’d hitched Levi’s legs around his waist, and his arms was planted on the mattress on either side of Levi, holding Eren’s body up as if he didn’t want to put his weight on him. 

_ Screw that _ , Levi thought, wrapping his arms around Eren’s shoulders and pulling him close until they were chest against chest. His face fit perfectly in the nook of Eren’s neck.

Eren seemed to have decided that slow and affectionate was the pace tonight, languid rolls of his hips that was driving Levi absolutely mad with need. He tried to buck up against him, tried to dig his heels into Eren’s ass to spur him on, but Eren kept up his glorious torment, every slow thrust pushing him further towards the edge, a steady build each time the dick inside glanced by his prostate. His own cock was pressed between their bodies, and he felt his abdomen sticky with precum. 

He wanted to come, but Eren was being stubborn, ignoring his silent pleas in favour of telling Levi in a flow of words that he loved him and how beautiful he was and more affectionate words Levi wasn’t catching. His mind was narrowing to the thought that he needed to come. If he could shove his hand between their bodies and jerk himself off he would come in two seconds flat, but there was no room for anything between them, and he was stuck digging his nails into Eren’s back as he abandoned the comforting nook of his neck to seek out Eren’s mouth, needing kisses to keep him grounded. 

When he finally came it was with a surprised sigh. It had been building for so long he hadn’t been sure he’d ever get to the point, but a thrust right into his prostate as hard abs pressed against his dick finally pushed him over the edge. His fingers dug into Eren’s back, probably leaving perfect crescents in his skin as he arched into the touch, spilling between their bodies.

It seemed like Eren decided that now that Levi had come he had done what he had meant to do, so he picked up his pace, fucking Levi through his orgasm. He must’ve been getting close too, because it didn’t take long until his hips twitched against Levi and he moaned, mouth pressed against Levi’s temple. 

Moments later Eren collapsed against him. He was heavy, the pressure on his chest just verging on uncomfortable, but Levi didn’t say a fucking thing, just traced his fingers over Eren’s back, letting him catch his breath. 

When he finally rolled off Levi, curling up against his side Levi realised one thing he hadn’t earlier. 

“You didn’t put on a fucking condom,” he muttered.

“I thought it was okay?” Eren mumbled, but he peered up, worry in his eyes.

Levi snorted and shook his head. They were in a committed relationship and had both been tested, so that wasn’t his worry, it was just that… “This is fucking disgusting,” he said with no malice, nose frowning at the feeling of semen running down the crack of his ass, mixing with the sticky lube already smeared there.

His long bath had been all for nothing apparently, because now he had cum in his ass and cum smeared over his stomach, and it was nasty. 

Eren rolled away a moment later, getting to his feet and hurrying towards the bathroom. His legs was a little shaky, but he came back with a wash cloth, having managed not to fall over, so that was something at least. 

Levi reached out for the cloth, but Eren ignored him, setting to washing off his stomach for the smear of cum. It had pooled in his belly button, fucking disgusting.

Then he moved to wash his soft dick, but by the time he moved on, presumably to wash his ass too Levi just growled and grabbed the cloth. He could very well wash his own fucking ass.

Eren looked like he was going to argue, but when he caught the glare Levi was giving him he grinned sheepishly instead and headed back to the bathroom, probably to wash off himself there. 

By the time Eren came back Levi had done what he could, and rolled off the bed, put on a pair of boxer briefs before yanking off the sheets and digging out new ones. No fucking way was he sleeping in cumstained ones.

Eren seemed like he was going to complain about the fact that Levi wasn’t just laying around, waiting for Eren to do the job, so Levi finished quickly and padded over, hooking his arm around Eren’s neck to pull him down to his level. He kissed him hard before letting go. 

“Thank you,” he said. “Now let’s go get some food. I’m fucking starving.”

“Oh! I made some earlier, just gonna heat it up!” Eren said, beaming with apparent pride. 

A warm hand locked around his as Levi found himself dragged into the kitchen by a stark naked Eren. “Oi, brat, put on some clothes. You are not sitting on my couch with your naked ass.” 

Eren looked down at himself as if he was only now realising he wasn’t wearing any clothes. 

“Sorry, Levi!” he said and turned around, rushing back into the bedroom. 

Levi looked after him, appreciating the view. Eren had the magical ability to make him completely forget about a shit day, leaving him like this, stupidly happy and completely sated. He fucking loved that brat. 


End file.
